Lyra Heartstring And Bon Bon's Gratitude
by danparker
Summary: Taking place after the story, Lyra Heartstring And Bon Bon's Crystal Empire day, after hearing what has happened to the empire, including their new boyfriends, they decided to show respect for everypony in the now restored empire.


Lyra Heartstring And Bon Bon's Gratitude

Some time later in the Crystal Empire, the two friends, Lyra Heartstring and Bon Bon were enjoying their visit. Most of all, there were two crystal ponies, Crystal Beau and Bright Smile who had taken a liking to the two ponies.

"So," Crystal Beau said, "Would you like to visit inside the crystal castle? Inside?" "Sure!" Bon Bon and Lyra Heartstrings said together. "Excellent," Bright Smile said, "Let's go." And thus, they all went inside the castle. "This is a lovely place," said Bon Bon.

"Why thank you," said Crystal Beau. "It's been like this for a thousand years," Bright Smile said. "Wow," Lyra Heartstrings said. "Hello, guest," one of the guards said. "Hello, Flash Sentry," Bright Smile said. "The castle is still in great condition," Crystal Beau said to Flash Sentry.

"Thank you," Flash Sentry said, "We're doing our best to keep everything safe." "Including the princess and her family," Bright Smile said. "Wait a minute," Lyra Heartstrings said, "A thousand years?"

"Yes," Bright Smile said, "The Crystal Empire has been around more than a thousand years ago." "But we've lost one thousand years," Crystal Beau said. "I thought this was a new city," said Bon Bon, "What do you mean you've lost a thousand years?"

"Because of our former evil king," Bright Smile answered. "What did he do to all of you?" Lyra Heartstrings asked. "He enslaved us," Crystal Beau answered sadly.

"And when he knew he would be defeated," Bright Smile said, "He cursed this place, and all who lives in it. Causing it to vanish into thin air for a thousand years." Both Lyra Heartstrings and Bon Bon gasped in horror. "That's terrible for all of you!" Lyra Heartstrings said alarmingly.

"It is," said Bright Smile, "But thanks to your Ponyville friends, the Crystal Empire is back and running." "And free!" said Crystal Beau, "Now would you like a tour inside? Lyra? Bon Bon?" What the two ponies said left both Lyra Heartstrings and Bon Bon shocked and speechless.

"Vanished for a thousand years?" Bon Bon whispered. "Nothing to do?" Lyra Heartstrings said, "That's awful!" "Um, misses?" Crystal Beau said. "Ok, continue," Bon Bon said, but in an unenthusiastic voice.

"Let's have a tour of the Crystal Castle," said Crystal Beau. They continued on with the tour. But all Lyra Heartstrings and Bon Bon could think about is what happened to the Crystal Empire. "I feel so sad for all of the ponies here," said Bon Bon.

"Yeah," Lyra Heartstrings agreed, "Me too." "I wish we could do something for them," said Bon Bon. "Yeah," Lyra Heartstrings said, "We should."

So for the rest of the day, Lyra Heartstrings and Bon Bon continued with their tour of the Crystal Empire with Crystal Beau and Bright Smile.

The following morning, the two decided to return to Ponyville. "We can't wait to see you again," Crystal Beau said to Lyra Heartstrings, "Please come back soon." "Oh you will," Bon Bon said. "Thanks for everything," said Lyra Heartstrings, "Crystal Beau and Bright smile."

"We hope to see you again," Bright Smile said Bon Bon. "Ok," said Bon Bon. And without another word, the two friends boarded the train and set off for Ponyville.

On their way home, Lyra Heartstrings and Bon Bon began planning on what they were going to do for all of the crystal ponies. "We must do our best," Lyra Heartstrings said to Bon Bon. "Right," Bon Bon agreed.

And so, when they got home, they explained what they were going to do to everypony.

Meanwhile, life in the Crystal Empire had gone on like normal. Both Crystal Beau and Bright Smile kept on thinking about Lyra Heartstrings and Bon Bon.

Then one day in the Crystal Empire, all of the crystal ponies were in for a surprise. "What's this?" one of the crystal ponies said. They saw a stand. And it's full of letters. "Surprise!" Lyra Heartstring and Bon Bon said.

One of the crystal ponies looked at one the letters.

"Dear everypony in the crystal empire," she said, reading this letter, "Many hearts go out to you." "We're sorry," another crystal pony said, reading another letter, "For your thousand years of absence." "We don't know how," another crystal pony said, reading yet another letter. "How this is possible." "But all we know is that you've never existed for a thousand years." "And we're sorry for that to happen." "It should never happen to any ponies or empires or cities." "Condolences and prayers to all of you." "Were happy that you have returned." "And we wish for what happen to you to never ever happen again." "God bless."

"Lyra Heartstrings?" Crystal Beau said. "Bon Bon?" Bright Smile said. "Actually," Bon Bon whispered to Bright Smile, "My real name is Sweetie Drops. Please don't say it out loud."

That's when Princess Cadance and Shining Armor arrived to see what is going on. "We've heard what happened to all of you," Lyra Heartstrings said, "And we felt terrible for that to happen."

"So we've returned to Ponyville," Bon Bon said, "And told the story. Actually, they knew it thanks to a group of heroes who freed all of you. And you have a statue of him." "Right," one of the crystal ponies said, "Spike, our hero!"

"And Twilight Sparkle and friends," Lyra Heartstrings said, "Today, we've come to give our gratitude, we wish for you all to have a bright future. Free from the tyrannical king." "He proved to be dangerous!" one of the crystal ponies said.

"We ponies from Ponyville," Lyra Heartstrings said, "For nothing like what he'd done to all of you to never ever happen again." "So," Bon Bon said, "We wish to give you our gifts. And love." The crystal ponies stared in amazement.

"Lyra Heartstrings," Shining Armor said. "Bon Bon," Princess Cadance said, "Your speech was wonderful. We all thank you from the bottom of our hearts. Your letters are filled with kind words from everypony in Ponyville." "Yes, said Lyra Heartstrings, "They are. Thank everypony." "We will," said Shining Armor.

On that day, everypony in the Crystal Empire is happy. "Wow," a unicorn pony cried, "That is one heck of an amazing speech. Don't you agree, Komodo?" "Wonderful," his Pegasus pony friend answered, "Gila, it is beautiful." "Yeah," Gila said, "I never knew what happened to this place in the first place."

"Me too," said Komodo, "Now I'm starting to cry! Wah!" "There, there," Gila said to his friend. Now, Lyra Heartstring and Bon Bon felt happy. Crystal Beau and Bright smile looked at the two ponies. "Thanks for everything," said Bon Bon. "No," said Bright Smile, "Thank you."

And with that said, Bright Smile kissed Bon Bon. "Wow," Bon Bon thought, "That actually felt good." And she kissed Bright Smile back. "So," Lyra Heartstring said, only for Crystal Beau to kiss her.

"Thanks," Lyra Heartstring said, "I didn't expect that to happen. So." "What?" Crystal Beau replied, only to be kissed by Lyra Heartstrings."Wow," Crystal Beau thought, "Thank you. I needed that." "I know," Lyra Heartstrings smiled.

Now everypony is happy. "You know what?" Lyra Heartstring said, "We'll be staying for a long time. Right?"

"Bright, Lyra," Bon Bon said. Bright Smile and Crystal Beau smiled happily and so did Princess Cadance and Shining Armor. All of the ponies in the Crystal Empire that day were really happy with their gifts and love.

However, there would be one more welcome back gift, one from Rainbow Dash. That's another story.


End file.
